Harry Potter: un amour mystérieux
by Slayzee
Summary: Faut t'il vraiment savoir de qui nous sommes amoureux ?
1. Chapitre 1

Chap 1 :

\- Harry ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Lui demanda Hermione.

\- Hein ? Euh oui ! Répliqua ce dernier encore un brin dans la lune, je suis désolé, tu peux continuer.

\- Je te trouve souvent distrait ses derniers temps, s'inquiéta sa meilleure amie, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Eh bien si tu es au courant de quelques choses à propos de ses symptômes : de la fièvre ou fatigue, et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser de l'intérieur.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard Hermione sécha, malgré tout, bien déterminer à trouver sa maladie elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque se plonger dans des livres jusqu'au dîner si ce n'est pas plus. Harry, n'ayant pas pour principe de lire se pencha plus pour une solution sûr, efficace et rapide. L'infirmerie. Dans les couloirs il croisa Ron Wesley en pleine discutions sérieuse avec Neville Londubat.

\- Puisque je te dis qu'on dit chocolatine et non pain au chocolat !

\- Mon pauvre Neville on voit bien que tu n'y connaît absolument rie… Harry !

Le roux talonna son ami qui semblait être pressé comme si le temps lui était compté.

\- Tu sembles préssé Harry ?

\- Normal je le suis ! Lui répondit-il le souffle court.

\- Tu sais Harry « Un tailleur trop pressé fait mauvaise couture. », lui philosopha t-il

\- Ron…

\- Oui ?

\- T'as lu ça où ?

\- Dans la Gazette du Sorcier...ce matin, avoua t-il.

Et les deux amis rirent en cœur. Potter essuya sa larme de joie et reprit plus sérieusement.

\- A l'infirmerie, d'ailleurs nous y voilà.

\- J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, bon bah je t'attends là alors.

. . .

Ron se languissait d'attendre, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il n'était pas ressorti et commençait à s'inquiéter. Il se mit donc à chantonner d'une voix douce et mélodieuse. « I'm in black benz, doin' cocaïne with my black friends… » ( Petit clin d'œil à Juice wrld ).

\- Je ne savais pas que tu chantais si bien, tu aurais pûs me me dire plus tôt, ironisa le lunetté.

\- La ferme la taupe, s'indigna t-il, si t'en parle à qui que soit t'es mort ! Alors le malade il s'est passé quoi ? Ça fait un siècle que je poirotes !Ajoutat-il.

Pour il ne savait qu'elle raison Harry se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et s'est tût.

\- Harry ?

\- Rien laisse tomber et n'en parlons plus s'il te plaît.

Si c'était son souhait alors Ron le respecterait, mais cela avait quand même attisé sa curiosité légendaire.

Il devait être vers vingt heures, les élèves de toutes les maisons à leurs habitudes étaient réunis dans la grande salle pour partager le dîner entre eux.

\- Hermione n'est toujours pas là ? Demanda Ron entre deux généreuses bouchées de plats différents.

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, enfin j'espère, répliqua Harry qui n'avait pas encore touché son assiette.

\- TIEN, quand on parle du loup on en voit le bout de la queue, rétorqua le rouquin, en pointant du doigt la fillette et son livre contre son torse. Elle enjamba le banc et se mit à sa place habituelle entre Ginny Wesley et un autre détenteur du Blason rouge et or.

\- Alors Hermione as-tu trouvé quoique soit dans tes livres, la questionna Potter.

\- Oui, j'ai lu une hypothèse peu probable mais peut être vrai.

\- Vas-y crache le morceaux, s'incrusta Ron qui ne réussi qu'à avoir un regard noir de la part de GranGer..

\- Eh bien de le livre il stipule que cela pouvait être du à un sentiment fort tels que la peur, la colère ou encore l'amour.

A l'ouïe de ce mot le brun vira de nouveau au rouge vermeil déjà vue auparavant par son camarade Gryffondor qui ne lui échappa pas cette fois non plus.

\- Harry, faudra qu'on parle après le repas, lui chuchota Ron à l'oreille.

\- D'a… d'accord…

Le dîner se passa sans encombre, fidèle à lui même Dumbledore partagea un petit mot et petit à petit tout le monde commença à quitter la salle pour flâner jusqu'au couvre-feu.

Hermione les devança et se dirigea directement vers l'entrée de leur maison. Enfin seul les deux compères se promenèrent dans les couloirs avec comme seuls bruits le résonnement de leurs pas sur les pavés.

\- Harry, débuta le roux dont la chevelure reflétait le flambeaux des torches, tu nous caches quelque chose ? Pas vrai ?!

\- Qu … qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer mec, bégaya ce dernier.

\- Tu vois ! Tu nous caches quelque chose ! Harry… Je suis ton meilleur ami il ne devrait pas il y avoir de secrets entre nous.

\- Oui, t'as sûrement raison, céda t-il, eh bien pour faire court je suis amoureux.

Ron déglutit bruyamment et demanda :

\- Eh qui est l'heureuse chanceuse ? Hésita t-il en zieutant Harry de temps en temps.

Silence.

\- Je ne sais pas …

\- Quoi ?!

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier énormément pour le dernier chapitre qui à fait 63 vues, vous me direz que c'est pas grand-chose voire rien et bien ce n'est pas mon avis ! Alors merci ! Oublier pas une petite review x) sans trop vous en demander j'espère, bonne lecture x) !**

Ils étaient vingt et une heures, le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder, Harry et Ron commençait le chemin vers leur maison. Un silence pesant trônait entre eux, pour être plus exacte Ron assimilait ce que Harry lui avait avoué plus tôt.

\- Comment peux-tu être amoureux si tu ne sais pas qui c'est, l'interrogea t-il enfin.

\- Et bien tout a l'heure l'infirmière m'a demandé si j'étais amoureux, bien sûr je lui est rétorqué que non et voilà maintenant Hermione qui certifie ses dire en m'annonçant que je suis détenteur d'un tel sentiment.

\- Peut être qu'elle s'est trompée ?

\- Ron sérieusement, est ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir peur ou colérique ?

\- Heuu… non ?

\- Merci.

« Donc, pour faire disparaître les manifestations du mon corps je dois trouver de qui je suis amoureux ? » Se demanda intérieurement le lunetté.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau donnant à l'accès de leur salle commune.

Harry donna le code, le tableau pivota en laissant place à un couloir éclairé par quelques torches accrochées symétriquement les unes par rapport aux autres. Ils s'y engouffrèrent sans grande conviction d'accélérer le pas, toujours en silence.

\- Si tu veux je t'aiderais à découvrir qui est l'élu de ton cœur, rétorqua t-il avec un ton ironique tout en faisant mine de tomber en arrière avec les deux mains superposées sur l'emplacement de son coeur.

\- Haha, je suis mort de rire Ron.

\- Allez Harry ! Je déconnais, mais je n'ai pas dit ces mots en l'air, je t'aiderai et j'ai d'ailleurs ma petite idée sur cette personne.

Harry cherchait en vain de qui son ami faisait allusion. Mais rien n'y fit et il donna sa langue aux mangemorts.

\- Alors qui est-ce, grogna t-il impatient.

\- Cho Chang.

\- Cho Chang ?

Il était vrai qu'il l'a trouvait mignonne mais il ne pût s'empêcher de montrer son désaccord qui se lisait sur son visage.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle, je ne pas nier que Cho Chang est belle mais elle ne me fait pas plus d'effets que ça.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Hermione les aborda en les voyant arriver dans la salle commune.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Vous faisiez quoi ?

\- Euuuh …

Ron zieuta Harry pour voir si il lui donnait l'accord de lui en parler, celui-ci lui répondit avec un simple acquiescement. Le roux commença alors à conter ce qui c'était passé sans trop rentrer dans les détails.

\- Ohhh je vois, alors j'avais en partie raison, comprit leur amie. Ce ne serait pas Cho Chang par hasard ?

\- Bon je vais me coucher.

Le brun monta les escaliers en trottinant tout en observant le sol sans raison.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas il a juste besoin d'être seul, laissons le un petit moment méditer, le rassura Ron Weasley.

. . .

Harry prit soin de poser ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit avant de s'enrouler comme un cocon dans sa couette, cette histoire le tracassait vraiment, n'est ce pas normal ? Être amoureux sans savoir qui te met dans tel état, cette histoire pourrait rendre fou n'importe qui, même toi !

Les paupières lourdes, le sommeil lui rendit visite très rapidement.

\- Alors Potter on rêvasse, le tiqua Malfoy.

\- Ferme-là tu veux ?

Il s'approcha du brun jusqu'à pouvoir lui chuchoter :

\- Répète un peu pour voir

Harry sentit son souffle lui chatouiller agréablement l'oreille, un frisson lui parcourra l'échine pour finir jusqu'en bas du dos. Il humait le parfum doux et agréable de son soi disant ennemi.

\- Laisse moi veux-tu, rétorqua Harry en le poussant loin de lui, car malgré sa soudaine attention pour Malfoy, il lui restait encore un semblant de fierté au fond de lui.

\- Mais.. Potter ? Tu rougis ? Remarqua le blondinet d'un ton qui prêtait à l'ironie.

\- Je… je te dis de me laisser, balbutia le gêné en baissant la tête.

« Putain de merde ! Pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade ! »

\- Mignon

\- Hein ! Qu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Malfoy le plaqua durement contre le mur glacé. Il tenait fermement entre ses grandes mains les poignets d'une furie qui se débattaient férocement.

\- LÂCHE MOI CONNARD ! Lui intima t'il.

\- Que tu es vulgaire Potter, minauda Malfoy au brun.

Le blondinet s'approcha du visage rouge du Gryffondor, rouge de colère, de honte d'amour ? Qui sait ?

Leurs lèvres étaient qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de se rencontrer, Harry exhala encore une fois le doux parfum qu'il embaumait. Il dégageait une odeur de miel complètement irrésistible. Ses yeux gris saphir reflétait le visage éperdue du lunetté. Il se rapprocha encore petit à petit jusqu'à ….

« Harry ! », le secoua doucement Ron.

Harry ouvrit lentement ses paupières et vit son ami au dessus de lui une expression d'inquiétude gravé sur son visage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon bah salutation, heinn ? Quoi ! Presque qu'une semaine que je n'ai pas poster, ok bon bah je m'excuse platement. **

**La suite n'est toujours pas prête et je m'en excuse… Mais avant de me frapper j'ai une excuse, une très bonne excuse, j'avais une énorme crampe à l'index aïee…. Ouille jvous est dit de pas me frapper ! **

**X), bon plus sérieusement c'est pour des raisons personnel que je peux dévoiler mais quand je me suis reconnecter à mon compte pour voir si les vues avait augmenté quand même, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, 457 vues ! Merciii ! Pour me racheter je promets que le prochain poste ( car on ne peut pas appeler ça des chapitres vus leurs courtesses ) sera beaucouuuuuup plus long que les précédents. **

**Pour la review de _X Melana _: Merci pour ta review et la suite arrive très prochainement **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour toi ! Comment ça va ? Moi plutôt bien ! Bon voila comme promis le chapitre un peu plus long que les autres j'insiste fortement sue le mot un peu ok ?!**

**Review :**

**Guest:**_ Ravie que le début d'histoire te plaise !x). Heinn ? Tu me dis un truc ?! Que les chapitres courts ne te dérange pas ! Oh mon dieu merci de t'as compréhension envers mon cerveau si peu productif ! A plus je l'espère x) !_

\- Ça va Harry, le questionna Ron, tu semblais agité.

\- Je vais bien, mentit Harry, tu peux me laisser maintenant.

Sa respiration était saccadé, de grosses gouttes perlaient sur son front, il attendit que Ron sorte pour regarder sous sa couette. Son rêve avec Malfoy n'était, visiblement, non pas sans effets pour l'anatomie de Potter.

« Eh putain de merde pourquoi je mets à bander, c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ! »

Il s'empressa d'aller prendre un douche froide pour se calmer les idées, il était véritablement bouleversé. Comment Malfoy qui de plus est, et sera toujours son pire ennemie, le mettait dans un tel état. Un sale fils de mangemort.

« Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible, ça devait être la l'érection matinal » Se rassura Potter en basculant sa tête en arrière pour sentir l'eau couler sur son visage. c'était agréable et plaisant. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, malgré lui il ne peut s'empêcher de zieuter la table des Serpentards quelques secondes. Il enfourcha le banc et se mit à servir généreusement son assiette, quoique qu'à coté de Ron ce n'était qu'une simple collation. Harry se questionnait s'il devait conter à ses amis son rêve agré… euh déroutant, IL a bien dit déroutant alors ne vous faites pas de fausses et scandaleuses histoires qui n'existent que dans votre imagination débordante. Il décida de leur raconter sans entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Oh donc tu as rêvé de ce soi-disant amour ? Alors qui-est-ce si ce n'est pas Cho Chang ?

\- Euh, bafouilla Harry, tu sais je ne suis pas complètement certains, je préfère garder ça pour moi le temps que ça se confirme, tu vois ?

\- Mouais, rétorqua son ami légèrement déçu.

\- Peux-tu au moins nous dire sa maison, le quémanda son amie brune.

Silence.

\- Serpentard, répondit il droit au but.

\- Oh je vois, les choix s'amenuisent grandement, rétorqua t'elle en tournant le tête vers la table des concernés, puis en les fixant rapidement un à un.

Trois secondes s'écoulèrent.

\- Bon, on verra ça plus tard, et puis c'est ta vie privée Harry, philosopha la bouclée, sinon vous en êtes rendu où pour le sujet de potions à rendre pour demain ?

\- Je le ferais ce soir, tranquille.

Elle se tourna vers son autre ami roux.

\- Ouais idem.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore étonnée après tous ce temps que j'ai passé à vous côtoyer.

\- Mouais, répondirent-ils en cœur sans trop d'attention.

Harry s'apprêtait à se lever mais son bourreau des cœurs vint à sa rencontre habituel pour le titiller.

\- Tiens tiens, pile poil à l'heure Malfoy, alors qu'est-ce-que tu veux aujourd'hui, le moucha Weasley.

\- Un Malfoy se doit d'arriver à point nommé, lui enseigna t'il sans même lui accorder quelques secondes de son enivrant regard, ses yeux plutôt fixé sur son ennemi aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Potter complètement désemparé ne savait pas comment il devait réagir, son cœur commença à battre la chamade, même si il ne pouvait voir son visage, il savait qu'il était complètement rouge, il avait les mains moites et tremblait légèrement. Voyant Potter dans cet état de faiblesse Malfoy arqua un sourcil.

\- Ma présence est elle si puissante que tu n'arrive plus à réagir Potter ?

\- Dans tes rêves Malfoy, répondit son amie pour lui.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné le sang-de-bourbe !

Malgré son état de faiblesse Harry ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis se faire insulter gratuitement.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, lui intima t'il à l'égard du blondinet.

\- Oh pardonne moi d'avoir offensé ton amie Saint-Potter, fit semblant de s'offusquer le sang pur, sous les rires hilares de ses complices.

Hermione emmena de force Harry qui continuait de toisé Malfoy avec ses émeraudes qui lui servaient de yeux.

Ron les suivit sans broncher mais n'oublia certainement pas de lancé à un regard chargé de haine à l'encontre du blond.

\- A bientôt Potter, pouffa Malfoy avec un rictus cruel.

\- Laisse le, chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de son ami.

Les gryffondors se réfugièrent à la bibliothèque tout en discutant sur le comportement étrange d'Harry.

Ce dernier se félicita d'ailleurs intérieurement d'avoir réussit à leurs faire croire qu'il avait juste un grain de fièvre. Ils se mirent autour d'une table pour continuer leurs discutions tout en faisait mine de lire pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Hermione les quitta la première pour finaliser son devoir de potions, ou plutôt l'améliorer. Pour ce qui était des deux autres ils ne semblaient pas stressé du zéro qui leurs pendait aux nez. Harry et Ron restèrent encore deux bonnes heures à échanger leurs dires sans trop d'intérêt jusqu'à que le lunetté décida à son tour de partir.

\- Si tu vas essayé de faire ton devoir je viens avec toi, lâcha Ron derrière son dos.

\- Essayé, répéta t'il incrédule, je te remercie de ta confiance.

\- Entre-nous Harry si tu arrive à avoir plus de la moyenne alors je ne douterais plus jamais de toi.

\- Ah oui ?!

Piquer à vif du défi que venait de lui lancer son meilleur ami, il décida qu'il mettrait les bouchées doubles, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir le visage déconfit de Ron en voyant sa note.

Harry charbonna donc toute la soirée sans se laisser distraire une seule fois par le gêneur le jouxtant.

Le lendemain il était si fatigué qu'il regrettait même d'avoir travaillé si tard la nuit pour grappiller quelques points. Il se doucha sans trop se pressé et idem pour tout ce qu'il faisait.

\- Alors Harry, bien dormi ?

\- Là, je je suis claqué Ron.

\- Sinon…

\- Sinon… ?

\- Tu as rêvé de ton amoureuse, demanda t'il avec un brin de prudence dans la voix.

\- Ron ! C'est sa vie, et, il t'a déjà sommé de ne plus aborder ce sujet, le stoppa Granger.

\- Nan c'est bon laisse Hermione, il a raison, vous avez de le droit de savoir. Oui j'ai encore rêvé de cet personne, avoua Harry rouge de honte.

\- Mais c'est super, ça veut dire que tu tiens réellement à elle. Tu peux donc nous dire qui-est-ce ?

Voyant l'embarras de son ami devant la question déplacée de Ron, Hermione décida de la tirer du mauvais pas.

\- Oh nous sommes très en retard !

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Ron, le hâta son amie tout en se retournant vers Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Merci … chuchota t'il en passant près d'elle.

Lors de la correction de leurs devoirs, Harry fut soulagé de voir que ses efforts ont payé contrairement à une certaine personne. Malgré tout il était très loin de la note monumental d'Hermione, d'ailleurs celle-ci était assez déçu.

\- Mouais, se désola le roux, t'a pas de quoi de plaindre.

\- C'est vrai Hermione, confirma Harry d'un hochement de tête.

\- Et puis tu as eu la meilleur note de la classe, ajouta Weasley.

\- Contrairement à toi, se moqua Malfoy qui passait par là.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants toisant un à un le trio. Son regard s'attarda légèrement sur Potter, qui ne remarqua pas trop concentré à ne pas perdre encore une fois ses moyens face à son présumé ennemi.

Au grand étonnement des Gryffondors le Serpentard ne fit rien, même pas un tout petit pique, rien !

\- Il est malade Malfoy ou quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas Ron, je ne sais pas, répondit la brune tout aussi étonnée.

Sans trop s'attarder sur ce miracle, ils s'apprêtait à retourner dans leur salle commune quand Harry décida de partir de son coté, comme excuse ? Envie de lire, de lire oui oui !

Même si ce ce n'était pas crédible, ses amis comprirent son envie de solitude et le laissèrent s'éloigner.

\- Il va où tu penses ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Ron, je n'en sais rien, s'agaça t'elle par ses questions impertinentes et indiscrète.

Harry fit un détour vers la bibliothèque histoire d'avoir la conscience tranquille.

« Voilà, comme ça je ne leurs est pas menti », pensa t'il en s'emparant d'un conte des frères Grimm, qui était deux grands philosophes dans le monde Moldu.

Il alla s'asseoir près du lac dormant sous un saule pleureur, ouvrit son livre et le feuilleta avec au final plus d'intérêt de ce qu'il pensait. Sans trop se rendre contre qu'un nuisible approchait à pas de loup.

\- Les frères Grimm ?

\- Oui, répondit machinalement Harry sans reconnaître la voix qui lui lançait la causette toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

\- Plutôt cultivé Potter…

Le lunetté prit conscience que c'était Malfoy, il risqua un regard maladroit à l'encontre de celui-ci qui certifia ses dires.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui suis étonné, comment les connais-tu ?

\- Malgré les peu de manières qu'on les Moldus, j'aime leur culture Potter. Sache le.

Malfoy se rapprocha du lecteur.

\- Qu.. qu'est ce que tu me veux.

\- Oh, que tu es froid Potter, rétorqua t'il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais bon allons directement au but, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Le lunneté se mit à rouge à l'entente de sa question bien conscient de quoi faisait-il allusion.

« J...J'ai de… la fièvre, c'est tout. »

Le blondinet effleura l'oreille de Potter pour lui chuchoter.

\- Vraiment ?

Puis tourna les talons et repartit la tête haute, comme d'habitude me direz-vous. Mais cette fois il avait réussit à troubler le Grand Potter, enfin son incrédulité sur le visage parlait pour lui. Fier de son coup, Malfoy rentra dans sa salle commune, à peine arrivé il fut abordé par son amie Parkinson lui demandant où était-il.

\- J'ai encore le droit de me promener sans que vous me suiviez.

\- Oui mais…, bégaya t'elle surpris par l'agressivité de celui-ci

\- Merci !

\- Laisse Pansy, fit Blaise, il doit être de mauvais poils.

Le serpentard en rogne fit abstraction de la remarque et se dirigea d'un pas rageur dans sa chambre.

Il zieuta sa montre à gousset en OR, encore heureux, tout autre métal n'aurait pas fait l'affaire. Il était dix-neuf heures, c'était bientôt le rassemblement général pour le dîner malgré ça il alla quand même s'allonger avec pour but de se reposer. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant de fatigue.

Une image apparat alors dans son esprit, c'était un bel homme, c'était un brun lunetté, c'était… Potter !

« Putain Potter qu'est-ce-que tu fous dans ma tête », ragea Malfoy à demi-assoupi.

Il rouvrit les yeux puis les ferma. Il était ENCORE là !

Le blondinet recommença la manip' encore une bonne dizaine de fois avec toujours le même résultat.

« Raaaah ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il m'a fait »

Le serpentard sortit de son lit et se doucha pour se calmer. Une fois beau, magnifique, resplendissant, merveilleux, sensationnel enfin bref une fois prêt il sortit de sa salle commune avec ses fameux complices.

_\- __Direction la bouffe !_

**Bon bah c'est fini…. Désolé, une petite review ? Juste une petite allez…Bon aller j'arrête de forcer. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre qui à mis H.S mon cerveau vous plair….. la review ? **


End file.
